So, kiss me
by Gwen de Merilon
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Blaise fuera un intelectual y Draco un romántico? ¿Y si Snape no puediera evitar los encantos veela de Fleur? ¿Y si Lupin dejara de llevar túnicas zarapastrosas? ¿Y si el chico más guapo de Hogwarts quiere ir al baile contigo? FIN
1. Partidos y bailes

**Hola!!**

**Vale, solo dos cosas:**

**Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermana Rinoa, por lo que hay dos personajes extras: Mina Bourne (mi hermana) y Cedric Diggory, que no está muerto (no me preguntéis el porqué) pero es igual de atractivo que siempre...**

**El nombre del fic "So, kiss me" viene por distintos motivos. Primero por la canción con el mismo nombre de Six pence non the richer, que sale en la banda sonora de "Alguien como tu", que es la típica peli de instituto con romances y tal, como será este fic. Segundo porque kiss me es lo que embrasse-moi en francés (el título de un fic de mi hermana) y como es para ella pues me hacía gracia. Y luego porque sigue más o menos en la línea de los fics corales, y el título tenía que ser en idioma no castellano, ok?**

**Y ahora...**

**¡a disfrutar del fic!**

**Partidos y bailes**

**^___^**

-Davies, el capitán de Hogwarts, consigue la quaffle y va directo hacia el guardián del equipo contrario pero... ¡no! ha estado a punto de perderla, pero de nuevo ha demostrado su pericia y esquiva una bluddger de... er... creo que George!

-Sí, era George, Justin. Y yo diría que está aún más guapo que...

-... Roger sortea a Carter y... ¡sí! ¡10 puntos más para Hogwarts!

-... aunque un corte de pelo no le vendría mal.

-¡La quaffle vuelve a estar en juego! Dennis Creevey intenta cogerla, pero Laura Nash se le adelanta y... ¡bien por Lisa! Turpin y Bourne realmente forman un buen equipo como golpeadoras. Bueno... y a ti qué te parece, ¿tenemos alguna oportunidad de remontar, Cho?

-Pfff... ¿Con ese muermo de guardián que tienen los de Crownbery? Tal vez, si cogiera esa escoba con más estilo...¿Pero qué digo? ¡Si es una saeta de Fuego! ¡Este modelo está super-anticuado!

-Seguimos 130 a 160, pierde Hogwarts, y ninguno de los dos buscadores da señales de ver la snitch. ¿Quién tiene más posibilidades, Diggory o Malfoy?

-Cedric, por supuesto. Pero ser buscador no lo es todo en la vida, y por eso tuvimos que dejar lo nuestro. Es una lástima, porque...

-Nash se acerca directa a marcar y... Alan, la nueva adquisición como guardián de Hufflepuff de este año, se interpone en su camino pero... Nash le pasa la quaffle a Martin y... ¡marcan! Crownbery gana 130-170.

-¿Sabías que ahora está estudiando una rama de la Crimagialogía para entrar en el sector de investigaciones de los aurores?

Por primera vez, Justin miró a su compañera a los ojos.

-¿Quién, Martin?

Ella pusó los ojos en blanco y suspiró audiblemente.

-Nooo... Cedric Diggory. ¿Es que no me escuchas cuando te hablo?

**^___^**

Hacía prácticamente una hora que había empezado el partido y la snitch seguía sin aparecer. El sol de principios de junio caía con fuerza sobre sus espaldas, empapando de sudor la túnica negra representativa de su escuela. No se sentía cómoda con ella, porque desde su llegada a Hogwarts nunca había jugado a quidditch sin el rojo uniforme de Gryffindor.

Había llegado a principios de curso, sexto, procedente de Praga. Había vivido allí tres años, y antes en Alejandría, y en Amsterdam y... el trabajo de su padre les obligaba a cambiar de país frecuentemente, y el último había sido Gran Bretaña, así que ella tenía la oportunidad de asistir a Hogwarts, una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de Europa.

El quidditch era otro tema. Siempre le había encantado, y decidió presentarse para la bacante que dejaron los hermanos gemelos de Ron y Ginny como golpeadores (ahora que los tenía delante tenía que reconocer que eran muy buenos) y había conseguido el puesto. Caray si lo había conseguido. Con el equipo que tenían, incluido Harry como buscador, la mayoría de las veces ganaban contra cualquiera de los otros tres equipos. Hasta parecía que iban a ganar la Copa de Quidditch... siempre y cuando derrotaran a Slytherin, por supuesto.

Pero la idea de un partido amistoso con Crownbery... ¡eso si había sido genial! Los profesores de Hogwarts y de la Universidad Mágica propusieron un partido entre sus alumnos para estrechar los vinculos académicos y animar a los jóvenes _colegiales_ a continuar sus estudios, pero ella sólo veía su escoba, el campo de quidditch, las bludggers, el público y...

... y el buscador del equipo contrario.

Tenía oído que era bastante atractivo, pero nunca se lo hubiera imaginado _tan_ atractivo. Y guapo. Y maravilloso. Y encantador. Y... Ni tan siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, pero esos ojos grises... su pelo moreno... su sonrisa...

Suspiró, meneando la cabeza. Tenía que concentrarse en el partido.

Había sido una suerte que la escogieran como golpeadora de Hogwarts. Se habían presentado los de todas las casas, por supuesto, pero las que mejor habían pasado la prueba fueron Lisa y ella. Le gustaba Lisa, con sus rastas, su sonrisa pícara y sus maneras un tanto... eh... ¿bastas? Lástima no haberse conocido antes, porque estaba segura que juntos hubieran podido meterse en más de un lío de lo más... Woops. Se suponía que debía estudiar, no meterse en lios.

De todos modos le sorprendió, como a todo el mundo, que fuera Malfoy el mejor buscador. Todos habían dado por sentado que Harry representaría Hogwarts, tal vez por el simple hecho de que él siempre era el protagonista de todo lo que sucedía en la escuela y en el mundo mágico en general. Pero Malfoy lo había hecho mejor y ahora era él quién estaba en el campo. Le costaba depender de él y pensar en él como un miembro del equipo pero... Quizá Harry hubiera tenido un mal día en la selección, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si no hubiera cogido ya la snitch si hubiera sido él el buscador de Hogwarts.

**^___^**

-¿Cómo se ve el mundo desde el suelo, Potter?

¿Qué quería la perrita faldera de Malfoy? ¿Es que ni tan siquiera iba a dejarle disfrutar del partido? Ya estaba suficientemente emocionante como para que viniera la Slytherin a tocarle la moral...

-Muy firme, Parkinson, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

-La verdad es que tengo miles, Potter, ya sabes lo gran admiradora tuya que soy –ironizó ella.- Pero hay una en especial que me tortura cada noche... ¿Es muy duro seguir adelante con una derrota a tus espaldas? ¿Sabiendo que Draco es mejor que tú? ¿Cómo puedes vivir? Debe ser muy humillante, ¿no?

-Piérdete.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Me encantaría, pero... este sitio es genial para poder ver como Draco consigue que ganemos. ¿No te importa que me quede a ver tu cara de decepción cuando un Slytherin sea el que atrape la snitch que dará la victoria a Hogwarts, verdad?

**^___^**

Mientras apartaba una bludgger que intentaba noquear a Dennis, pudo oír como Justin cantaba los resultados hasta el momento: 150 a 170. Siempre a poca distancia de Crownbery, pero sin alcanzarles. La clave estaba en la snitch, como de costumbre. Y entonces vio como Cedric Diggory aceleraba su escoba, directo hacia... bueno, tenía que ser la snitch, ¿no?

Escuchaba de fondo la voz de Justin, el comentarista.

-¡Nuestra cazadora Slytherin, Eve, acaba de marcar! ¡Fantástico!

Malfoy también se había puesto en movimiento, pero estaba más lejos que Diggory, mientras que ella los veía acercarse de frente. No se lo pensó dos veces. Aceleró, localizó una bludgger y... directa a Cedric.

El chico, que estaba a punto de alcanzar la snitch, no se percató de la pelota hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Le dio en toda la cabeza, impulsándolo hacia atrás, precipitando la caída.

Mina Bourne se llevó las manos a la cara. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Iba a matarse!

-¡Y Davies consigue el empate con este último movimiento!

Draco Malfoy había llegado a la altura de la snitch. Iban a ganar. Pero Mina solo podía ver la pelota golpeando en la cabeza de Cedric una y otra vez... Décimas de segundo que se le hicieron eternas.

Entonces, contra todo pronóstico, Cedric recuperó el equilibrio, se enderezó, alargó el brazo y... su mano chocó contra la de Malfoy cuando los dos, a la vez, agarraron la snitch.

**^___^**

-¿Cómo te _encuentgas_, Cedric?

Un par de jugadores de Crownbery habían colocado a Cedric en una camilla improvisada y Fleur Delacour, medimaga en prácticas en el equipo de Crownbery, le aplicaba unos vendajes en la cabeza junto con un ungüento de suave olor a lavanda.

-¿Mmmm...?

Había caído inconsciente, pero parecía que ya empezaba a reaccionar.

-No es nada _gave_, _pego debeguías _descansar. _Ahoga_ te llevamos a la _enfegmeguía_, no te _pgeocupes_.

Una voz grave a sus espaldas reclamó su atención.

-¿Dice que no es grave? El golpe que le ha dado la señorita Bourne ha sido audible hasta en las gradas. Déjeme que decida yo si es grave o no.

Fleur se giró, dando la espalda a su paciente. Frunció el ceño.

-¿_Pgofesor_ Snape? _Crgeo_ que estoy _pegfectamente_ capacitada _paga_ atender a mi paciente y jugador de mi equipo, así que...

Pero, ignorándola totalmente, Snape se colocó al lado del joven buscador y empezó a examinarle.

-¿Lavanda? ¿Le ha puesto un ungüento a base de lavanda?

Ella se mantuvo firme.

-En _guealidad_ la lavanda sólo le da un suave olor que no afecta en absoluto el efecto de la aplicación _cugativa_. Si me _pegmite_...

-Creo recordar que soy yo el experto profesor de pociones, y usted no es más que una simple medimaga en prácticas que está exponiendo a sus pacientes con sus inventos olfactivos.

-¿Está insinuando que no sé _haceg_ mi _trgabajo_?

-¡Pero, por favor! ¡Si ni tan siquiera sabe hablar!

Todo lo que recibió por respuesta fue una bofetada en toda la cara.

**^___^**

-Es que no puedo creerme que sea _tan_ guapo. No está dentro de los límites de lo real. Supera todo lo posible. Y lo imposible.

-Eh, Mina, contrólate. Sólo es un tío. No se puede esperar nada bueno de ellos.

-Oh, Lisa... es que incluso le queda bien el vendaje en la cabeza.

-Los gemelos si que molan. ¿Has visto cómo lanzaban la bludgger? ¡Fuá! ¡Son el puto amo! Los dos. Y sus artículos de broma son la bomba.

-¡Míralos! No te niego que los gemelos sean geniales, pero estando Cedric con ellos... ¿no notas lo especial que es?

-¿Quién es especial?

Las dos chicas, apoyadas en la barandilla de la escalera mientras contemplaban a Cedric y los Weasley, se giraron para encontrarse con otro miembro de la familia.

-¿Qué tal, Ron? ¿Cómo va?

-¡Habéis jugado un partido genial, chicas! –miró a la Ravenclaw, ofreciéndole una mano- Eh... yo soy Ron.

-Lisa –le devolvió ella el saludo.- Hablábamos de tus hermanos.

-Ya sé que eres Lisa... ¡todo el mundo lo sabe! –se quedó unos instantes en silencio, hasta que reaccionó ante el comentario de la chica.- ¿Mis hermanos? –al ver como ella señalaba hacia el rellano de la escalera, comprendió.- Son muy buenos, ¿eh?

-¡Geniales!

-Perdonad –interrumpió Mina.- No es que no encuentre simpáticos y divertidos y tal a tus hermanos, Ron, pero... ¿podríamos cambiar de tema de conversación?

-Ah, claro –se burló Lisa.- ¿Quieres hablar de Cedric, no?

Enrojeció.

-Eh... no-no... yo no me refería a eso, es sólo que...

-¡Ah! ¡Acabo de tener una idea genial!

-Miedo me dan tus ideas...

-¡Ron! Tú conoces a Cedric, de cuando el torneo, y todo eso... ¡Y conoces a tus hermanos!

-Claro que conozco a mis hermanos, es una de las bases de la fraternidad, ¿sabes? Acostumbras a conocer a tu familia...

Lisa lo cogió por los hombros, emocionada.

-¡Pues preséntanoslos!

Mina y Ron respondieron al unísono, mirándola asustados, cada cual por sus propios motivos...

-¿QUÉ?

-Es fácil. Así yo podré hablar con George y Fred y Mina con Cedric, y entonces...

-¡NO!

-¿Por qué no?

Mina enrojecía por momentos, muerta de vergüenza solo de pensar que Lisa pretendía que Ron le presentara a un chico tan perfecto para ella, sin contar con el hecho de que debía odiarle, pues lo había dejado inconsciente de un golpe de bludgger y, por supuesto, esa no era la mejor manera de empezar una relación... ¿una relación? ¿quién hablaba de una relación?

En cuanto a Ron... la alarma se pintaba en sus ojos, tal vez por quedar siempre en segundo plano cuando se trataba de sus hermanos, o tal vez por...

Mientras se miraban en silencio, incapaces de abrir boca ni tan siquiera protestar, Lisa, que no parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, volvió la vista hacia el piso inferior.

-Oh, vaya. Se han ido.

**^___^**

-Oh, Draco, ¡has estado genial!

Él la miró, sonriente. Un pequeño anillo plateado, con los símbolos de Hogwarts y Crownbery gravados, descansaba en su dedo anular. Se suponía que debía ser para los miembros del equipo ganador, pero debido al empate habían decidido regalar un anillo a cada uno de los jugadores de los dos equipos.

-¿De verdad?

Por toda respuesta, Ginny le dio un beso furtivo en los labios.

-Claro.

-Pero Diggory...

-Diggory es muy bueno, por supuesto, pero eso no te quita mérito a ti, ¿no? Además, él es mayor. Y los dos habéis cogido la snitch, y eso es lo que cuenta.

Él la abrazó. Estaban en su rincón secreto, lejos de miradas curiosas, lejos de intrusos, de hermanos y de guardaespaldas. Aquí era donde realmente se sentía cómodo, más sí mismo, y no el hijo de mortífago que era el resto del día. Decidió que había llegado el momento de decirle algo a Ginny.

-Ginny.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Sabes las pruebas de selección para el equipo de Hogwarts?

-Sí. Todo el mundo creía que ganaría Harry, pero tu pudiste con él. No sabes lo contenta que me puse...

-De eso quería hablarte.

-Ah, dime.

-Falseé las pruebas.

Ginny se apartó, de golpe.

-¿QUÉ?

-Era la única manera de quedar seleccionado.

-¿Qué quiere decir que falseaste las pruebas? –parecía furiosa.- ¿Compraste al jurado?

-Oh, no. No tan descarado. Hice que Potter se bebiera una poción, sin darse cuenta, que disminuía sus capacidades físicas.

-¿Que hiciste qué?

-Vamos, Ginny... No hay para tanto. Tan sólo...

-¡Oh! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Harry es mi amigo! Y si realmente era él quién merecía estar en el campo de quidditch...

Explotó.

-¡Estoy harto de Potter! Siempre es Potter por aquí, Potter ha hecho esto, Potter ha hecho lo otro... ¿Siempre tiene que ser él el protagonista de todo?

-Oh, no, por supuesto. ¿Por qué debería? ¿Qué importa si es él quién hace bien las cosas, quién gana a quidditch, quién salva el mundo? Oh, no. El protagonista debe ser Draco Malfoy, ¡porque no es más que un malcriado que cree que puede tener todo lo que quiere!

La fúria brilló en los ojos grises, pero segundos después la pena sustituyó la ira. Obligó a Ginny a mantenerle la mirada.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?

Y ella tuvo que bajar los ojos, avergonzada. No podía responder.

-¿Sabes que es todo lo que quiero? –insistió él. Ginny sacudió la cabeza.- Te quiero a ti. Tan solo quería coger la snitch delante de todos, para ti. –Hizo un movimiento rápido, desprendiéndose del anillo y dejándolo encima de la repisa de la ventana.- Toma. Eso era para ti. Si es que aún lo quedas.

Pero no se quedó a esperar respuesta.

-Espera, Draco.

Se giró. Ella había cogido el anillo y jugaba con él. No pudo dejar de advertir que una lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de Ginny.

-No, no es eso.

Él frunció el ceño.

-No es eso lo que pienso de ti. Sabes que te quiero. Y... y me gustaría llevar tu anillo, si no te importa.

Draco regresó, abrazándola con dulzura.

-Claro que no me importa, tontorrona.

**^___^**

_¡¡¡ATENCIÓN!!!_

_BAILE ESPECIAL FIN DE CURSO_

_IMPRESCINDIBLE IR CON PAREJA,_

_SE NOMBRARAN REY Y REINA DEL BAILE_

_A LA MEJOR PAREJA_

Mina contemplaba curiosa el cartel que había aparecido a la entrada del Gran Comedor. ¿Un baile final de curso? Tenía entendido que tan sólo había banquete. Tal vez fuera en honor a los de Crownbery, o...

¿Qué más daba? Lo importante ahora era encontrar pareja, y ella tenía muy claro con quién le gustaría ir... Claro que, tal vez, él no era de la misma opinión.

-¿Van a hacer un baile?

Se giró. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Ahí a su lado, tan atractivo como de costumbre, estaba Cedric. No supo qué responder.

-El último fue cuando el torneo de los tres magos. Estuvo muy bien. -¿estaba hablando con ella?- ¿Tú no estabas, verdad?

Definitivamente sí. Estaba hablando con ella. No podía creérselo.

-No. Soy nueva de este curso.

-Ya me parecía. No te recordaba.

-¿Qué tal la cabeza?

Él sonrió. Quería derretirse.

-Bien. Al final Snape y Fleur consiguieron ponerse de acuerdo y atender mi herida en vez de perder el tiempo discutiendo.

-Yo... bueno, lo siento. Quería disculparme antes, pero no encontraba el momento, y...

Volvió a sonreír.

-No te preocupes. No es grave. Fleur me dijo que habías venido a la enfermería, gracias por las molestias.

Mina enrojeció aún un poco más de lo que hubiera creído posible.

-Oh, no-no. No es molestia. Era lo mínimo. –Intentó devanarse los sesos en busca de un tema de conversación más interesante, pero no se le ocurría nada. Cedric marcharía y ella no habría hecho más que enrojecer y pedir disculpas. Bueno, ya era un paso.

Cedric la ayudó a salir del paso.

-¿Ya tienes con quién ir al baile?

-¿Qué? –la había tomado por sorpresa.- Ah, no.

-Entonces... ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

**^___^**


	2. Parejas de baile

**Parejas de baile**

**^___^**

Cogió un libro de la estantería (daba igual cual, tan sólo era para disimular) y la miró por encima de estadísticas y probabilidades. Ahí estaba, como siempre. La biblioteca era su segundo hogar. Era aquí dónde había empezado a fijarse en ella, pero tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo: no le había empezado a prestar verdadero interés hasta que apareció en el baile de Navidad acompañando a Victor Krum. ¿Cómo conseguía esconder lo guapa que era con su actitud habitual? Pero a él ya no le había pasado desapercibida. Y creía que ahora era el momento oportuno para hacérselo saber.

Se acercó, sin dejar el libro, hasta quedar frente a Hermione.

Ella seguía concentrada con unos ejercicios de Aritmancia.

Carraspeó.

Nada.

-Eh...

Sin levantar la cabeza de los apuntes, Hermione pareció darse cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Si?

Dibujó su mejor sonrisa, ninguna chica podía resistirse a ella:

-Hermione.

Finalmente, ella decidió levantar la mirada hasta él. Sorprendentemente, no pareció afectada por su sonrisa profidén. Más bien daba la sensación de que estuviera molesta por algo... ¿no sería por la interrupción, no? Imposible, no _podía_ molestarle que alguién como él (sex-symbol de la escuela, favorito en las encuestas, chico del año de Hogwarts, ídolo de masas, etc...) la interrumpiera. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema?

-Estoy esperando. ¿Vas a quedarte mirando al vacío durante mucho más rato o realmente tienes algo que decirme?

-¿Qué? -¿por qué no reaccionaba ante su encanto natural?- No, no –hizo una pausa y recuperó la compostura.- Quería hablar contigo, Hermione

-Bueno, ya veo que conoces mi nombre. ¿Y tu eres...?

_Shok_. La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios. No sabía quién era. _No sabía quién era_. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien (y entre todos, precisamente ella) no supiera quién era?

-Blaise. Blaise Zabini.

-Ah... –parecía ligeramente... ¿sorprendida, interesada?- eres Slytherin... –No. No era sorpresa ni interés. Ni tan sólo indiferencia. Era peor. Era decepción y desdeño.

Desistió. ¿Cómo iba a pedirle que fuera con él al baile después de eso? Se dejó caer en la silla frente a ella, derrotado, sin atreverse a mirarla de nuevo a la cara.

-Déjalo... –murmuró.

Y ella lo dejó. Volvió a concentrarse en sus ejercicios, como si él ni tan siquiera existiera. No le quedaban fuerzas para levantarse y marchar, así que empezó a fijarse en lo que Hermione estaba haciendo.

-¿Ecuaciones integradas con alteraciones?

-Ajá... –ni le miró.

-La verdad es que son muy interesantes. El otro día le comentaba a la profesora Vector... –Hermione levantó de nuevo la cabeza, pero ahora _sí _parecía estar escuchándolo- que deberíamos profundizar más en las clases, porque sus efectos secundarios pueden llegar a ser muy relevantes.

-Y peligrosos. En los conjuros de cambio climático, por ejemplo, se han registrado errores que podrían llegar a tener repercusiones en el lanzador del conjuro una de cada 1.273 veces.

-Sin contar si se añade estabilizador temporal, lo que hace subir la media a una de cada 928.

-¡Y la Comisión para el Estudio de Efectos Secundarios en Conjuros Climáticos sólo ha completado la primera parte de su estudio!

-De todos modos, me preocupan más los efectos en relación al control de mareas marinas. ¿Sabías que hay algunos animales subacuáticos que estan padeciendo las consecuencias?

-¡No! ¿Y nadie hace nada al respeto? No he leído que ningún grupo...

-Oh, dicen que de momento no es necesario, porque solo se han registrado unos veinte casos en los últimos setecientos cuarenta y tres años, pero ¿qué pasa con los pobres pez-espada que durante unos días, o incluso semanas, se tiñen de morado?

**^___^**

-¡Miiiiiiiina!

Ginny la estaba llamando. Se paró en medio del pasillo y se giró, y allí estaba la pelirroja, corriendo hacia ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal?

-¡No te creerás lo que acabo de ver!

-¿Colin se ha olvidado su cámara?

Ginny sonrió maliciosamente:

-Mejor.

-¿Cho se ha atragantado en la comida y ahora es de color verde-azul?

-Na-na.

-¿Draquín está enseñando a leer a Goyle?

-¡No le llames Draquín! ¡Es ridículo!

Mina era una de las pocas que sabía de la relación entre Ginny y Draco... y se aprovechaba del hecho, demasiado, para el gusto de la pequeña Weasley. Ahora era Mina quién sonreía malévolamente.

-Que, ¿me lo vas a contar o no?

Ginny abandonó el mohín, acordándose de la notícia bomba:

-¡He visto al profesor Lupin! ¡y a Sinistra!

-¡Genial, Ginny! ¡Es maravilloso! Yo he visto a Snape, a McGonagall y a Hagrid y la verdad, no le veo la gracia...

-Mina, ¡eres imposible! ¡Estaban besándose!

-¿Qué? ¿Mi Remusín se está besando con otra?

-¿No crees que hacen buena pareja?

-Mmmm... ¿Cómo piensan combinar la afición por las estrellas de Sinistra con el "temor" a la luna de Lupin?

-¡Bah! Ya encontraran la manera... ¿crees que irán juntos al baile? ¿o intentarán ocultarlo?

-Hablando del baile... ¿sabes quién me ha pedido ir al baile con él?

Ginny sacudió la cabeza, esperando la respuesta.

-¡Él!

-¿Él? ¿Quién es _él_?

-¡Ginny! ¿Quién va a ser? ¡Cedric Diggory!

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Le dijiste que sí, no?

-Sí. No. Digo... ¡no sabía que decirle! Me puse como un tomate, y empecé a tartamudear, y...

-¿Y le dijiste que sí?

Mina dejó escapar la respiración que había aguantado inconscientemente, como si Cedric volviera a estar ahí, frente a ella. Una sonrisa estúpida apareció en su rostro.

-Sí.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, cada una pensando en sus cosas, camino hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor y hacia sus habitaciones.

-Y tu, Ginny, ¿ya te lo ha pedido formalmente?

-¿Eh?

-Si Draquín...

-¡Shhhh! –cruzaron la Sala Común, subiendo por las escaleras de las chicas.- No, no me lo ha pedido. Ni lo hará. ¿Cómo quieres que vayamos juntos al baile? Todo Hogwarts –empezó a abrir la puerta a su habitación, mientras Mina esperaba para seguir subiendo hasta el próximo piso- se enter... ¡Ah!

-¿Qué?

Ginny miraba, con los ojos desorbitados, hacia el interior de la sala. Mina, curiosa, sacó la cabeza por la puerta y quedó asombrada: un vestido de gala, verde y plata (¿cómo no?), reposaba sobre la cama de Ginny.

**^___^**

¿Por qué sus hermanos tenían que ser tan... _tan_? No tenía nada en contra de Fred ni de George, por supuesto, le caían genial, se lo pasaba de miedo con ellos y casi no se reían de él... Pero... bueno, no podía evitar sentirse menos cuando ellos estaban cerca.

Ahí estaban. Él llevaba todo el curso colado por Lisa, y tan solo había cruzado dos frases con ella. Sus hermanos acababan de llegar y la Ravenclaw, entusiasmada, disfrutaba de su compañía ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa. Parecía que al final no había sido necesario que los presentara para que entablaran amistad...

Se maldijo por ser poco ¿_guay_? Chasqueó la lengua. Iba a girarse y sentarse junto a Hermione, en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero la curiosidad pudo más que el orgullo. Bueno, ¿y qué? ¿Qué había de malo en que se acercara a _conversar con sus hermanos_? Tal vez a si se enterara que era lo que encontraba Lisa en ellos...

Mientras se acercaba a ellos, pudo percibir retazos de la conversación: un partido de quidditch, como no. Los tres eran golpeadores, y los tres eran buenos. Lisa estaba reproduciendo algún tipo de jugada, por lo que parecía. Seguro que recordaba alguno de los partidos de cuando George y Fred aún estaban en Hogwarts y...

-... y, la verdad, creía que lo tenía controlado, ¿sabéis? Quiero decir... Davies iba directo hacia él, con la quaffle, y Davies es muy bueno en eso de meter la bola, ¿no? Y, para acabar de rematar, vi una bludgger que me venía a tiro... No me lo pensé dos veces y... –con los brazos gesticuló su lanzamiento de la bludgger- ¡plaf! Pero Ron no sólo esquivó la bludgger... ¡consiguió que Roger no marcara! Es genial, ¡el mejor guardián!

**^___^**

-Draco...

-¿Sí?

-Estaba pensando... pronto será el baile.

-¿El qué? Ah, sí, perdona. El baile.

-Y... –dejó la frase a medias, aguardando.

-¿Y...?

-¿No te olvidas de algo?

-No sé, Pansy, dímelo tu. ¿De qué me olvido?

Ella lo miró, expectante, pero Draco no parecía reaccionar.

-Baile... parejas... chico pide a chica...

-¡Ah! –pareció comprender. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- No, no lo he olvidado –ahora Pansy suspiró, y también sonrió, con esa sonrisa boba típica del que se siente complacido.- Ya he invitado a mi pareja.

Pansy se atragantó.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, le mandé un vestido de gala a su habitación... será suficiente, ¿no? Quiero decir, tal vez...

-¡Draco! ¡YO soy tu pareja! Es a mí...

Él la miró, confundido (y ligeramente divertido).

-Vamos, Pansy... Que fuera contigo al baile de cuarto no quiere decir que seamos novios... ¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho ya?

-Pero... ¡no lo entiendes! ¡Yo _quiero_ ser la Reina del Baile! ¡Tengo que ganar! Y necesito una pareja a mi altura. ¡Tienes que venir conmigo!

-¿La Reina del Baile? ¿Es todo lo que te preocupa?

-¿Cómo que _todo_? ¡Haces que no suene importante!

-Por Merlín, Pansy... _No_ es importante.

-¿Que no es...?

-¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Déjame en paz! Si tanto quieres ganar ese baile, te sugiero que vayas con Potter!

**^___^**

Le encantaba pasear por Hogwarts esos días. Estaba lleno de gente nueva (remarcar especialmente la abundante presencia de universitarios interesantes y atractivos) con la que hablar o que observar (concretamente, Cedric Diggory). Ahí mismo, por ejemplo, había un grupillo de Crownberry que parecía simpático, le sonaba la cara de la chica que...

-¿Geo?

-¡Mina! ¿Qué tal? Cuanto tiempo sin vernos...

Las dos chicas habían coincidido en la escuela de magia en España, años atrás... aunque no estaban en el mismo curso, se habían conocido en el grupo de teatro y habían entablado amistad rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estudias en Crownberry?

-Sí. La carrera de Arqueomagia está mucho mejor aquí que en mi país, así que decidí venir a practicar mi inglés...

-¡Waw! Y veo que vienes bien acompañada...

Un chico moreno, con el pelo rizado y patillas ;) , contemplaba como charlaban las dos amigas.

-¡Ah! –se sonrojó ligeramente- Este es Nicholas, estudia conmigo –el chico saludó con una sonrisa a la Gryffindor, mientras rodeaba a Geo con un brazo.- Ella es Mina.

-Ya, ya... ahora se le llama estudiar... ¬¬

-Y...

-Nick, Geo... ¡buenas! -Se giraron hacia el recién llegado: Cedric.- Ah, hola Mina! No sabía que os conocierais...

Si Geo había enrojecido, Mina alcanzó el color púrpura. Y es que estaba taaaan guapo...

-Si, en el instituto –soltó Geo.- ¿Y vosotros? ¿de qué os conocéis?

Dirigiéndose hacia Mina, el Hufflepuff le "rascó" la cabeza (si, como a un perrito, más o menos) y la cogió del brazo. Con su mejor sonrisa, respondió a Geo:

-Vamos juntos al baile de fin de curso.

**^___^**

-Ah, ¡Justin! Estaba buscándote. ¿Has visto con quién está Ernie?

-¡Hola, Cho! Se ve que este año quería entrar en el equipo de Hufflepuff, pero al final se quedaron con Alan... ¿crees que hicieron bien?

-¿Alan? Alan es muy niño aún, Justin... ¿cómo quieres que me fije en él? Tal vez, si se le pasa el acné dentro de un par o tres de años, podría estar más presentable...

-Pero jugó bien contra Crownberry... Y, al fin y al cabo, Ernie ya está en sexto. Si fuera buen guardián ya lo habrían pillado antes, ¿no?

-Bueno... Ernie siempre ha estado muy ocupado con sus novias... por cierto, Luna me ha contado que...

-Lo que está claro es que Ron ha mejorado mucho este año.

-¡Y que lo digas! Ha adelgazado un poquito, lo justo, y como ahora está más fibrado...

-¡No dejaba pasar ni una!

-¿Dices que aún no tiene novia? No tardará mucho, ya verás.

-Pero por buscadores... no te ofendas, Cho, pero Harry sigue siendo el mejor.

-¿Harry? El mejor es Cedric, querido, ¡y que culito!

-No entiendo como Malfoy se seleccionó para el partido...

-¿Sabes con quién irá al baile?

-¿Malfoy? Me dijo que tenía entradas para la final de la liga, en palco, como no...

-Espero que no me pida para ir con él, porque sintiéndolo mucho, tendré que rechazar su oferta. Ya sé que es monísimo, pero lo nuestro...

-A mi también me gustaría ir, ¿sabes? Aunque no sea en el palco, creo que podría conseguir unas entradas...

-Sería fantástico ir...

-¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?

-¡Me encantaría!

**^___^**

-Potter, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Parkinson, de verdad, piérdete.

-No he dicho que quiera, simplemente, _tengo que_ hablar contigo.

-Genial. Pues mira, resulta que, precisamente, yo _tengo que_ apartarme de ti rápidamente.

-No te hagas el listillo, Potter. Vengo a hacer un trato contigo.

Harry arqueó la ceja.

-¿Un trato? ¿Realmente crees que puede interesarme cualquier trato que tú me propongas?

-Vamos a ver... –cerró los ojos, como pidiendo ayuda a Merlín.- Te lo diré rápido y conciso, a ver si lo entiendes.

-Eso, explícate rápido, yo rehuso y tu te largas, ok?

-Yo quiero ser nombrada la reina del baile. Tu quieres ir al baile y quedar bien con tu pareja. Creo que solo hay una solución.

-¿Y es?

-Tendremos que ir juntos.

-¿Qué? Antes muerto, Parkinson. ¿Ya puedo irme?

-¡Oh! ¡Sabía que pasaría esto!

-¿Entonces por qué has venido de todos modos?

-Muy bien, muy bien... me obligas a ello. ¿Con quién crees que vas a ir al baile?

Iba a ignorarla, pero no tenía respuesta a su pregunta, y decidió esperar qué decía ella. No se hizo esperar:

-Brown va con Seamus. Parvati con Macmillan. La sabelotodo, por supuesto, con Weasley. La pelirroja pequeña tiene una pareja misteriosa, nadie sabe quién es, pero está ocupada. Hannah, de Hufflepuff, está saliendo con Terry Boot. Ah! Cho, por si no te has enterado, se pasa el día detrás de Justin. Lisa Turpin...

-¡Ya basta! Me ha quedado clarísimo, Parkinson. No hay chicas disponibles... pero, ¿sabes qué? Me da igual. Te lo he dicho, iré solo antes que ir contigo, ¡a ver si te entra en la cabeza!

Le dio la espalda y, sin pensárselo dos veces, dejó plantada a la chica.

-Muy bien, Potter –susurró.- Que te lo creas que vas a ir solo...

**^___^**

-¿Te apetece ir a pasear por el lago?

No se lo podía creer. ¡Por Merlín! Le estaba pasando a ella. ¡A _ella_!

Después de charlar un rato más con Geo y su novio, los de Crownberry habían acabado por marcharse. Bueno, no todos. Cedric no. Cedric se había quedado con ella. Por si tenía alguna duda, durante el rato que habían estado hablando Mina pudo confirmar que Cedric no sólo era guapo, y atractivo, y sensual, y vestía bien y, y, y... En definitiva: también era simpático, agradable, divertido, ingenioso... Aish... Y ahora quería ir a dar una vuelta junto al lago con ella... Quería deshacerse.

Bajaron por la gran escalinata de la entrada a Hogwarts, y fueron hablando amicablemente todo el camino. De quidditch, de las clases, de los profesores, de Crownberry, de bromas y aventuras, de amigos y amigas... Sin darse cuenta, se encontró que Cedric había deslizado su mano junto a la de ella, y ahora (¿desde cuándo?) andaban cogidos de la mano, como una pareja de...

Se sentaron bajo un árbol que daba sombra a la agradable tarde. Tuvieron que dejarse de coger la mano, pero él estaba tan cerca de ella que notaba el latir de su corazón.

Y entonces lo hizo. Lo que había estado esperando y temiendo a la vez.

Rozó su mejilla con la mano derecha y, lentamente, acercó sus labios a los de ella. Mina cerró los ojos, aguantando la respiración. No podía ser más idílico. No podía ser más perfecto. Notaba la respiración de Cedric rozándole, absorvía su aliento. En un momento...

-¡Ceeeeedric!

Él se apartó bruscamente, mirando hacia la voz que lo llamaba.

A regañadientes, Mina abrió los ojos. Y no le gustó lo que vio.

Caminando directo hacia ellos, con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro, se acercaba Cho Chang.

**^___^**

**Hoooola!!!!**

**Juajuajua!!!!! Que malvada soy!!! Jujujuju!!!**

**Vale, vale, se que soy muy mala dejándolo aquí (no, Miina?) pero así es "So, kiss me", un poco alocado, un poco ido de la olla... ¿un poco sorprendente? Bueno, que sepáis una cosa: de todas las parejas que salen en este fic, yo no he escogido ninguna. Todas son obra de Rinoa-Miina y su descabellada cabeza, que me dio una lista y me dijo "anda, apáñate" (no exactamente, pero más o menos...) y yo he tenido que hacer milagros, no?**

**Sé que aún quedan cosas pendientes, pero en el próximo y último capítulo ("El Baile", propiamenmte dicho) acabaran por solucionarse las cosas que quedan pendientes, bueno, eso espero.**

**Sin más preámbulos, pasaré a responder reviews (seré breve, a ver si tengo tiempo de subir hoy, okis?):**

**Rakshah: Hooola!!!! (uf, estic efusiva, avui!) Bé, m'alegro q t'encanti aquest mini-fic coral (perq això serà mini, com les sèries aquelles que només tenen 2 capítols, saps?, però amb 3 en lloc de 2). Les parelles són l'hòstia, ho sé, cosa de la Marina... i encara no tinc molt clar com ajuntaré la Pansy i en Harry (és la parella que tinc més penjada), a part de que se m'ha anat una mica de les mans l'idea original de la Marina, però no pots demanar-li "peras al olmo". I que, estaràs contenta, no? Millor nòvio no podies tenir! Ja sé q el tema comença a ser reincident, però sé q no et queixaràs, oi??? Bé, espero que et vagin molt-molt bé les excavacions, i aviam si tornes i comences aquest ja mític fic coral teu q algun dia espero veure... (per cert, encara t'he de deixar review al diari de GW, però q sàpigues q l'he llegit i q mola molt, okis?) Un petó, guapíssima!**

**Miina: Woooops... et deixo pel final, ok?**

**Polgara: Hola! Bueno, rapidito, lo que se dice rapidito no... pero aquí esta la segunda parte! Espero q la hayas disfrutado (incluidos Draco y Cedric). Un beso!**

**Megan Baudelaire: Wenas!!!!!!!!! Oh, cuanto tiempo!!! Te debo un millón de reviews!! Lo sé, lo sé!!! No me pegues!!! Pero es q voy fatal de tiempo, y además mi hermana de extorsiona para q termine con "So, kiss me", y tal... Bueno, esté es un fic coral, pero cortito, así q creo q Draco y Ginny no van a dejarse el uno al otro... pero tal vez puedo apañar una aparición de Bill en el próximo capi, que tal??**

**Jeru: Hola, hola!!! Q bien, q bien!!! Más lectores de fic corales!!! Jajaj, me encanta q os guste!! Lástima q este fic ya se acaba, pero bueno, algún otro caerá... hasta pronto!!**

**Nimph: Hola wapíssima!! Si, aquí estic altre vegada amb parelles d'aquelles que... ehem... bé, per qualsevol queixa o reclamació, dirigeix-te a la Marina, q és la promotora d'aquest fic i la concebidora de parelles tan... ¿surrealistes? Un petó!**

**Gin_ynia: Oh!! Q bien q te gusten mis fics!!! Aún te sigue gustando el Cedric/Mina?? En este capi se ha puesto algo más tierno, no?? pero claro, si tengo q rematarlo en tres capítulos, tenía q poner en marcha ese lado romántico de Ced...**

**DaLiTa: Hola!!! Bueno, pos si te quejabas de cómo terminé el último capi... supongo q este no te va a gustar mucho más el final, no?? pero por lo demás q, está pasable?? Me lo apruevas?? ;) Bueno, wapísima, nos leemos prontito!!!**

**Miina: Uuuuf!!! I ara t'he de respondre a tu? Però de què et queixes si ja tens tot un fic per a tu soleta??? Bé, seré breu, eh??? No t'ho prenguis malament, però he de baixar a barna per posar-me les malletes i el mocador al cap i fer de teixonet... Doncs bé, sé q he trigat, però "lo bueno se hace esperar", no? aquesta sóc jo, sempre fent esperar ;) Doncs bé, espero q hagis disfrutat de la segona part (dels encantadors trossos Cedric/Mina, dels stupendíssims Cho/Justin, dels romanticons Draco/Ginny... bé, jo no sé amb qui em quedo, però...) Saps què? Que com q ja has tornat de passejar el Topin i estàs donant voltes per aquí, et deixo ja!! Un petonàs guapíssima!!! (o dos, o tres, o més... juajuajuajau)**

**Hasta prontito!!!**

**^___^**


	3. El Baile

**Hooolaa!!!**

**Tras unos meses de espera... si! Aquí está "So, kiss me", dispuesto a romper esquemas y acabar con... (eing? No, no, me he confundido. Esto era la propaganda del Wipp expres, y tenía q acabar con las manchas, pero...)**

**Rebobinad.**

**Woola! Oyo!! (estilo Arare)**

**Es sábado, no trabajo, y mañana tampoco!! Y ya sé q eso a vosotros os importa una mierda (hablando mal y pronto) pero supongo q explica mi estado de feliz complacencia, no?**

**Y para rematar, voy a dejaros leer el último capi de este fic cumpleañero dedicado a Marina (Miina, Rinoa, etc.). Y digo "dejaros leer" porq está hecho desde hace más o menos tres o cuatro semanas, pero no tengo tiempo de subirlo!! (y Rak y Nimph, no podéis quejaros, vosotras sabéis qué estaba haciendo...) Total, q paso a los reviews y os dejo el capi...**

**Jeru: Hoola!! Así me gusta, una de las pocas seguidoras q sigue leyendo mi fic! Bien por ti! Y ya solo te falta el último capi!! Sé q este es más cortito y tal, con menos escenas, pero es que ya no daba para más!! Espero q tb te guste... aunque Pansy sale poquito ;) Venga, hasta pronto!! Un besazo!**

**Rakshah (altrament coneguda amb el sobrenom de "Termi"): Woo! Qui és aquesta noia?? Aps, em sembla q em cau bé! Q, com va anar la tornada a caseta?? I ahir saló del manga, no? vas poder comprar-te tots els còmics q volies? Espero q ta moli aquest capi... amb autèntica i stupenda aparició del nostre heroi preferit! Sí!! En Remus! (encarnat en la pell i els òssos –no cal excavar-los- de l'Ewan McGregor, ok?). Doncs suposo q ens veurem aviadet... ¿la setmana q bé? I acabaràs amb la resta de la guàrdia suïssa! (o no ;) a que en Joram és maquíssim? Sly total... bé, ja en parlarem... Bye!!**

**Nimph (bé, així com a la Geo li puc dir "Termi", penso q "Toro blanco" no és el nom més apropiat per tu, de manera q et deixaré el teu ;): Ha trigat, però ha arribat. Aquí està l'últim de "So, kiss me", i espero q aviat puguem llegir, els teus fans, alguna de les continuacions-finals q ens guardes... espero q continuin agradant-te les parelles (ala! Però què t'han fet en Justin i la Cho? A mi m'encanten! Encara q la Cho és una mica tonteta... ja li queda bé...) i res, a escriure retos i deixar revi, ok?? Petos!!!**

**Miina (Originari de: aviam, digues "Ma". "Ma". Molt bé. Ara digues "ri". "Ri". Vale, i ara "na". "Na". I ara, "Ma-ri-na". "Mi-i-na"): Apa, i ara què t'he de dir, a tu? A si, q en Josh no estava mal, a la peli d'ahir... vinga, va, si et cases amb ell a la millor un dia et fem el salt, okis?? Ala! Com els de 16 dobles, perdona q et digui, però el Marc és un cabrón! O carn o peix (no ho dic perq sigui gai, eh?), però q esculli i no això! Va ser una p**ada!! Mira q no em cau bé la prota, però penso q no es mereixia una cosa com aquesta... és molt lleig! I en Marc un calçasses!! ... GRRR... canviaré de tema....**

**Aj, m'alegro q em deixis revi, encara q tard... però més val això q res!! No em queixaré, no! ara has de fer un esforç suprem i deixar review tb en aq capi, ok? Q ja sé q l'has llegit, però fa gràcia llegir les anades d'olla q deixes penjades per internet, ok? (i si ho escrius, llavors pots llegir-ho ;) Ah, una pregunta... ¿l'escena "Pochi" és quan en Ced et rasca el cap? :) M'alegro q no et traumatitzi l'aparició de la Cho... però clar, com tu dius, el fic estava agafant un caire massa seriós, i això no pot ser!! Va, però com q tu ja saps com acaba... bé et deixo, perq recordis la lecturai sommiïs amb en Ced (o amb nois castanys misteriosos, o amb en Jordi, o amb l'Uri, o amb en Josh... o...) Petonets, guapíssima!!**

**Y ahora...**

**El Baile**

**^___^**

-Toc, toc, toc.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás lista, cariño?

-Ya voy, Remus –respondió la profesora Sinistra, abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Estaba esperándote.

Estaba deslumbrante: llevaba el oscuro pelo recogido en un complejo peinado que favorecía las facciones de su pálida cara y realzaba los ojos verde mar. El sencillo pero elegante vestido negro se ceñía a su talle con fantástica precisión. Y, para completar el conjunto, una gargantilla plateada adornaba su cuello. Regalo de él.

Ante tan perfecta visión, el hombre lobo también sonrió. Sólo unos instantes porque, acariciándole la mejilla delicadamente, besó sus labios.

-Estás guapísima –le susurró al oído.

Ella lo apartó, juguetona. Con los ojos entrecerrados, como juzgándolo, le respondió:

-Tu tampoco estás mal...

Y era verdad. Parecía imposible los milagros que obraba un poco de felicidad. Remus ya no parecía demacrado, ni demasiado cansado para su edad. El pelo castaño le caía despreocupadamente, tapándole los ojos. Ojos risueños. Los pantalones de vestir, de un gris oscuro, combinaban con una camisa negra de manga corta que llevaba por fuera. [N/A: lo sé, es moda muggle, pero ¿no estan mucho mejor así que con túnicas?] ¿Quién se acordaba de las túnicas harapientas? [N/A: sorry por el segundo inciso en tan poco tiempo, pero es que siempre he tenido una duda en relación a este tema: ¿es q el año en q Remus estuvo trabajando en Hogwarts como profe no le pagaban? ¿o le pagaban menos que a todos los demás profesores? Porque Snape lleva túnicas decentes... (claro q tal vez se las compre con el dinero que se ahorra en champú)... Ahí queda eso]

-¿Vamos a la fiesta?

-Por supuesto.

**^___^**

-¡Aún no me lo puedo creer! ¿Lisa y Ron?

-Ajá.

-¡Qué fuerte! Debes estar hecha polvo, ¿no? Quiero decir, estoy segura que esperabas que esta vez, después de lo que me contaste del baile de cuarto, tuviera algo más de sesera y...

-No creas, Mina –intervino Harry.- Ya hace tiempo que Ron me había comentado algo. Lo siento, Hermione, pero me pidió que no te dijera nada, y...

-¿Eh? ¿Me decías algo?

-La Tierra llamando a Hermione, aquí comandante Mina, ¡responda, Hermione!

Ella se sonrojó. A juego con su vestido de terciopelo color burdeos.

-Perdonadme. Estaba... distraída.

-Ya, si no hace falta que lo jures!

-Estábamos hablando de Ron, pero si prefieres que cambiemos de tema...

-Oh, no, Harry, no te preocupes. No pasa nada. Tan sólo estaba pensando en...

-¿Sí?

Llegaron a lo alto de la escalinata principal y, rápidamente, pareció improvisar algo:

-... en la misteriosa pareja de Ginny.

**^___^**

-¿De quién se trata, Draco?

-¿De quién...?

-Tu misteriosa pareja. Tienes a Pansy de cabeza, intentando descubrir quién puede ser mejor pareja que ella.

-Nadie más sorprendente que la tuya. ¿Hermione Granger, Blaise? ¿Qué te atrae de la sabelotodo?

-Bueno, pues empezando por su intelecto...

-Ya vale, Zabini. Era una pregunta retórica. Con todos tus conocimientos inútiles, deberías saber apreciar una cuando te la encuentras.

-Y, con todo, no has respondido a mi pregunta...

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Ya lo verás. Hemos quedado en lo alto de la Gran Escalera.

-Entonces debe ser esa belleza que...

Blaise se atragantó. A Draco se le paró el corazón durante unos segundos. Aún estaba más preciosa de lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar.

-¿Ginny Weasley?

**^___^**

-Hablando del Rey de Roma...

-¿De Ron?

-No, Harry –sonrió Mina, maliciosamente-, de la pareja de Ginny.

Ahora Hermione también parecía interesada.

-No comprendo. ¿Tú sabes quién es la pareja de Ginny?

-Y tu lo sabrás pronto. Tan sólo fíjate en Ginny, su bonito y caro vestido color esmeralda y el chico que se está acercando a ella con cara de alucinado.

Harry y Hermione miraban, confusos, sin entender a lo que Mina se refería. Nadie se acercaba hacia Ginny. Nadie, excepto...

-¿Malfoy?

**^___^**

-Y el día en que las liebres empezaron a volar y Crabbe entendió la diferencia entre sumar y restar, Draco Malfoy invitó al baile a Ginny Weasley. Lo veo y no lo creo.

»Pero, ¿qué ven mis ojos? ¿Es esa bella dama mi dulce Hermione? [N/A: momento Shakespeare de acercamiento de Blaise hacia Hermione] Temía que os arrepintierais de vuestra decisión y abandonarais a este pobre Romeo a su suerte...

Ella sonrió, ante la sorpresa y estupefacción de Mina y Harry (sobre todo de Harry, que aún estaba recuperánose del shock de ver a Ginny desaparecer de la mano de Draco):

-¿Hoy toca literatura inglesa del siglo XVI?

Blaise se arrodilló frente a ella, tomándole la mano y besándola suavemente.

-Lo que sea necesario, Julieta, para atrapar vuestro corazón tal como vos habéis atrapado el mío. ¿Puedo acompañaros al baile?

-Yo... eh... ¿no os importa, verdad?

Los aludidos, Harry y Mina, se miraron con impotencia... pero antes de poder ni tan siquiera responder, Hermione y Blaise habían quedado absortos el uno por el otro, y hablar con ellos parecía... imposible.

-¿No habrás quedado con Goyle, verdad, Mina? Dime que no...

-Na-na. He quedado con... oh, bueno! Había quedado con Cedric, pero después de todo no sé yo si al final irá con Cho...

-¿Cho? Creía que lo habían dejado.

-Yo también. ¿Aún te gusta?

-¿Eh? ¿Y tu qué...?

-Vamos, Harry, es de dominio público.

-De domi... oh, de acuerdo. Dá igual. Además, me habían dicho que Cho iba a ir con Justin.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Quién te...? –Mina reflexionó. Y entonces cogió a Harry por los hombros, sacudiéndolo-. ¿Con Justin? ¿Justin Fench-de-Flichter de Hufflepuff?

-Bueno, en realidad se llama...

La chica se agarró la falda de su largo vestido púrpura, levantándola un poco, y empezó a bajar las escaleras de tres en tres... ¿Cho no iba a ir con Cedric?

-Me lo dijo Parkinson. ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo últimamente?

-¡Oh, Harry! –un delicado brazo se agarró al suyo.- ¡Qué bien que te encuentro solo! ¿Vamos?

Pansy, en sus mejores galas, estaba cogida a él y le miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Definitivamente, algo iba mal.

**^__^**

-La parte más interesante de este tipo de bailes, desde mi punto de vista, es ver las auténticas transformaciones a las que se someten los estudiantes para atraer a aquellos que ven a diario con sus viejas túnicas.

-Siento contradecirte, Remus, cielo, pero no estoy en absoluto de acuerdo. La parte más interesante es ver qué pareja ha escogido cada uno... y si se cumplen las expectativas que se habían ido forjando durante el curso.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y cómo van tus apuestas?

-Bueno... peor de lo que creía, en realidad. Por ejemplo –señaló a Cho, bailando junto a Justin, intentando no ser pisoteada por él- era obvio que iban a ir juntos al baile, sobre todo desde que Cho acompaña a Justin en los comentarios de los partidos de quidditch. Pero, a pesar de la obviedad, tenía mis dudas. No acabo de comprender qué tipo de relación tienen estos dos... si ni siquiera hablan del mismo tema...

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Será atracción. ¿Quién más? Me empieza a gustar tu juego.

-Por supuesto –Sinistra le sonrió.- Luego estan Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley. ¿Te has fijado en ellos? No sé cuál de los dos está más enamorado, pero está claro que no fingen. Ginny incluso lleva el anillo que recibieron los jugadores del partido de quidditch contra Crownberry, en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Estamos ante el final de una vieja enemistad entre famílias. Y nunca, nunca en la vida, mi mente rebuscada hubiera podido concebir tal relación.

-A Arthur le va a dar un ataque al corazón...

-Esperemos que no. Lo superará. El chico de Lucius Malfoy tampoco es _tan_ malo. Y si la joven Weasley sabe endulzarle el corazón...

-Déjame probar a mí, ahora. –Lupin recorrió la abarrotada sala con la mirada, buscando un par de víctimas a las que abordar.- ¿Qué tal Ron y Lisa? No se suponía que Ron iba a acabar con Hermione?

-Bueno... eso era antes, Remus. Antes de que Lisa fuera golpeadora y Ron guardián.

-Entonces... ¿Lisa sucumbió a los encantos de Ron?

-No lo estás haciendo nada bien, profesor. Lisa ni se había dado cuenta de lo bien que conectaría con Ron... es demasiado independiente. Fue Ron quién sucumbió a los encantos de ella. Oh, bueno, tal vez sería más apropiado decir a sus bludgers...

-A Ron le gustan las chicas con carácter, ¿eh?

-Eso parece. ¿Qué me dices de Fleur y Snape?

Lupin se atragantó con su copa de hidromiel.

-¿Fleur? ¿Fleur de la Cour está bailando con Snape?

-Así es. Cuando crees conocer a alguien, bueno... nunca sabes con qué te va a salir. Ella es un poco joven para él, pero...

-Vamos, cielo... está bailando con Snape por compromiso. Él se lo habrá pedido y...

-Parece que no conozcas a Snape. ¿Realmente crees que querría bailar con ella sin ningún interés secundario? ¿Con la cara de asco que pone? Y no me digas que él se ha visto obligado a aceptar la invitación, porque Snape no hace nada en contra de su voluntad por compromiso. Por lealtad, tal vez, pero no por compromiso.

-Y si Snape no quiere bailar con Fleur...

-... ni Fleur con Snape. No para de regañarle. Snape no es buen bailarín.

-... ni Fleur con Snape... ¿por qué bailan juntos?

-Mi querido Remus... ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a tu amigo de infancia?

-¿Amigo? No me hagas reír.

-Bueno, yo tengo mi teoría, si quieres escucharla. Ninguno de los dos está dipuesto a aceptar que se siente atraído por el otro, de modo que tienen que disimular poniendo esa cara de palo seco... Supongo que también tienen miedo de lo que pensaría el otro de sus sentimientos... Sobre todo después de su enfrentamiento en el campo de quidditch.

-¡Estás hecha toda una Celestina! Venga, deja que vuelva a probar, con... ¿Harry y Pansy? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Eso no puedes explicarlo ni tú!

-Tengo que reconocer que no has escogido la mejor pareja. ¿Qué tal Hermione y Blaise?

-¿Es que hay un programa de fraternidad entre Gryffindors y Slytherins? De acuerdo, tu ganas... Pruebo con Hermione y Blaise si tú me explicas lo de Harry y Pansy. ¿Qué dices?

-Que has escogido la pareja fácil, pero acepto. ¿Qué puedes decirme de ellos?

-Mmmm... Bueno, Blaise es uno de los guaperillas de Hogwarts, y podría tener a la chica que quisiera. Y por otro lado, Hermione no parece el tipo de chica que le gusten los guaperas, lo que puede hacerla interesante a los ojos de Zabini. Pero, ¿qué le encontró Hermione al Slytherin? No me lo digas... Zabini es algo más que fachada... también hay una mente pensante bajo ese peinado ridículo, por muy a la moda que esté. Supongo que a Hermione le gustan chicos inteligentes. Que sean guapos es un bonus, ¿no?

-¡Vas mejorando! Ni yo te hubiera superado.

-Pues te toca a ti. Es tu turno de superarte.

-¡Cuenta conmigo! –sonrió.- Veamos... Harry intenta soltarse a su pareja, pero ella insiste mucho en bailar con él...

-Y a Harry no le gusta bailar.

-Ajá. Lo que podría provocar su mal humor, pero yo creo que, simplemente, Parkinson le molesta.

-¿Y no sabe qué decirle para no herirla?

-No, en absoluto. Harry ya le ha dicho que le molesta. Por eso la frustración en su rostro. Por otro lado, Pansy luce una cara de autosuficiencia y decisión. Ni rastro de amor. Creo que se trata de algún tipo de estrategia. Tal vez... ¡lo tengo! Harry es el-niño-que-vivió, el héroe de Hogwarts!

-¿Y qué?

-Es la mejor baza. Y Malfoy está ocupado. Pansy hace esto porque cree que junto a Harry ganará el concurso.

-¿No lo dirás en serio?

-Y tan en serio como que me he hartado de jugar a este juego. ¿Qué tal si me besas, lobito?

**^___^**

¡Gracias a Merlín! ¡Todavía estaba ahí!

Mina había bajado tan deprisa como se lo había permitido el vestido de gala hasta la entrada de Hogwarts, había cruzado la enorme puerta y había buscado el segundo banco del jardín, donde habían estado hablando el día anterior.

Y sí. Ahí estaba. En pie, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus tejanos bajos y un polo azul completando el conjunto. Esperándola. El oscuro pelo caía en cuidadoso desorden por encima de sus bonitos ojos grises. Unos ojos que la sondearon y la taladraron en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente.

-Creía que ya no venías.

No era un reproche, simplemente era una constatación de los hechos. Habían quedado en áquel banco media hora antes del baile; no media hora después.

-Me has esperado.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-No tenía a donde ir. He pensado que, quizá, si esperaba lo suficiente cambiabas de parecer y volvías a buscarme.

Mina sonrió. Cedric estaba bromeando, eso era buena señal.

-Creía que al final ibas a ir con Cho.

Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Cho? ¿Por eso has tardado tanto? Tuve que haberlo supuesto...

-¿Entonces...?

-Entonces, nada. Cho cree que ella y yo tuvimos algo, pero en realidad no pasamos de ser... amigos.

-¿Amigos? No es eso lo que he oído.

-Ya. Yo he oído que Potter está líado con Malfoy, ¿tu qué crees?

¿Y ahora qué?

-¡Me estás tomando el pelo!

-Por supuesto, ¿qué esperabas? Es la única manera que conozco para tratar de enamorar a chicas guapas pero un poco locas como tu.

-¿Un poco locas?

-Pero sobre todo guapas. ¿Te he dicho que estás maravillosa con ese vestido?

Se sonrojó.

-¿De verdad?

-Ajá.

-Pues, ¿sabes? Era para ir a un baile, pero al final creo que me he equivocado y...

Cedric dibujó una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

-¿Me permites que te acompañe a ese baile?

Y Mina le correspondió.

-Me encantaría. 

**^___^**

Dumbledore subió a la tarima, interrumpiendo por unos instantes al grupo encargado de poner música a la fiesta.

-Ejem, ejem... Siento romper este momento tan mágico, pero ha llegado el momento de proclamar el Rey y la Reina del baile. Y, como soy el director, he decidido que seré yo quién lo diga, porque nunca lo había hecho antes, y claro... eh... creo que me estoy yendo por las ramas, ¿verdad? En definitiva, siendo hoy 24 de junio y final de curso, y aproximándonos ya al final de la fiesta, tengo que comunicaros que el Rey y la Reina del baile son...

Pansy aguantó la respiración, Parvati y Lavender se cogieron de las manos, deseándose suerte mútua, Ginny se agarró más fuerte a Draco, e incluso Hermione deseó por unos instantes ser ella la elegida.

-... los mejores bailarines de la noche: ¡George Weasley y Alicia Spinnet!

**^___^**

-¿Querías ese premio?

Mina lo miró a los ojos, dulcemente.

-Tú eres el mejor trofeo que podía conseguir, Cedric Diggory.

-Oh, no, te equivocas. Tú eres la estrella de la fiesta. La estrella más brillante de mi firmamento particular, en realidad.

-¿Eso crees?

-No lo creo, lo sé.

Se sonrieron.

-Muy bien, Cedric. Espero por tu bien que sea cierto...

-Lo es...

-Entonces, bésame.

**^___^**

**Fin**


End file.
